


Wake Up Call

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning, Rich is a bit dominant and possessive, Sleeping Rich is adorable, first time writing one of those lol, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader wakes up before Rich and decides to get a little creative when waking him up...





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I've never written a blow job fic before, but knowing what a Speight girl I am, is anyone surprised my first one would involve him lol... Hope you guys enjoy the fic :)

* * *

The first few rays of the morning shone in a dull light over the top of your bedroom curtains. You stretched out the remaining shreds of sleep and your eyes fluttered open, the room was still dark for the most part and the love of your life was still fast asleep behind you, your bare skin pressed against his. You were honestly a bit surprised, it was incredibly rare for you to wake up before Rich did. He was always up before dawn and prodding you, lovingly, to get to up with him.  

 

Quickly deciding to take advantage of the situation, you rolled to face him and took in the serene view. His whiskey colored eyes were still closed, his hair was perfectly sleep-messed, some of it hanging down over his forehead, and his bare chest was begging to be kissed. You pressed a single kiss to his lips and moved down the bed, kissing your way across his shoulders and chest, then down his stomach until you reached the base before working back up. Your fingers danced along his member, whispering his name while you gently worked him up. "Oh Rich... Baby, wake up." You tightened your grip on his length and felt him hardening under your touch. He moaned in his sleep and opened his eyes, seeing your doe eyes and innocent smile looking up at him. "Good morning, Handsome." You purred, pressing a kiss to his tip, making him moan. 

 

"Oh Fuck, Y/N... Good morning." He moved to lay on his back and his head fell to the pillow. His fingers wound in your hair, guiding you gently back to his length. You took the hint and licked a stripe up his cock, kissing the tip once more and taking him comfortably in your mouth. His hand tightened in your hair and pushed you further onto his cock. You sucked and licked, working him up even more before sucking fervently, getting him to the edge. He bucked his hips, forcing his length further down your throat. A few seconds later, you knew he was close and sucked him harder, silently permitting him to cum.  

 

Against his will, he pulled you off of him and pressed you into the mattress, kissing you and claiming your mouth. "Don't wanna cum like that." He dipped his fingers into your soaked heat and moaned, "I love how wet sucking my cock gets you... You ready for me, Baby?" 

 

"Yes... Rich, Please." You gasped, spreading wider for him. He settled between your legs and pulled you closer, your ass propped up on his thighs, and your legs draped loosely around his waist. He massaged your thighs and guided his thick cock through your folds. "Fuck you're so tight for me." He sunk home and your eyes fell closed with pleasure. He filled you so perfectly, hitting all the right spots no matter what the angle was. Rich pumped slowly in and out, relishing in the sight of his cock sinking into you. "Gonna go faster, Sweetheart." He warned, pulling almost all the way out and ramming back inside you. Your mouth opened but no sound came out, stuck in the trance he had expertly put you in. His hips snapped harshly and you begged for more when he leaned down to worship your neck. The angle change was mind blowing and everything you needed was controlled by Rich. He sucked a dark mark into your skin and took your breast in his mouth. 

 

"Ahh, Rich... Fuck, I'm-- I'm so--." Your words faded into quiet whimpers and his hands found purchase on your hips. 

 

"I know, Babe." He leaned close to your ear and growled. "Come with me." 

 

The tone of his voice alone could've forced you to orgasm, and you fell hard over the precipice, "Rich!" His warmth filled you and he worked you through your orgasm. Rich laid above you, holding himself up with one arm and ran his fingers through your hair. "That was one hell of a wake up call." He turned your face towards his and reclaimed your mouth, coursing his hands along your curves as he did. 

 

"It was amazing, but that didn't quite end how I planned." You giggled. 

 

"What do you mean?" He shifted to your side, resting his head on his hand and caressed your jawline. 

 

"I wanted it to be about you, but I think I ended up getting the better end of the deal." 

 

"Personally Sweetheart, I'm glad it ended up being about both of us." He kissed you again, and you wove your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

"I love you, Rich." 

 

"I love you too, Y/N... So… Want a second round?" He grinned. 

 

"In the words of my favorite archangel, 'Hells Yeah'." 


End file.
